


I've Got You

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Whump, Whumptober 2020, crashlanding, ruffnut whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 7. Astrid and Ruffnut are perhaps not as close as friends as they could've been, but they at least know they will always help each other out of trouble.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Ruffnut Thorston
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this one for the prompt "support".
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

The Dragon Riders are a close, tight-knit team of six humans and five dragons with a human and Night Fury as their leading duo. They are a bunch of misfits who can be powerful when they work together.

They are a family unit they founded together, but that doesn't mean that they aren't immune to internal troubles and divides. There is a particular relationship that is cause for much friction and that is usually to be found with Astrid and the twins.

As someone who is more on the serious side, Astrid's warrior personality often clashes with Ruff and Tuff's more chaotic one. She wants to get things done, they want to see how much they can get undone. She takes their leader's orders seriously, they would like to know what's in it for them first before they consider listening.

They are polar opposites, on two different ends of a spectrum, with differing work ethics.

They've had their problems and they will continue to have them, but that doesn't mean they won't be there for each other when the need arises.

During a battle with the Dragon Hunters, Ruffnut is thrown from her head of the dragon, a Zippleback, when a sudden ballista sends him rearing to avoid it.

"Ruffnut!" Tuffnut can be heard shouting, watching his sister fall while Barf and belch struggle to recover, their balance thrown off by having only one Rider. Astrid and Stormfly is the Dragon Rider duo closest to them and they see Ruffnut fall, too.

"Come on, girl." Astrid directs her dragon towards Ruffnut, sends her speeding to her, but the ground is quicker to arrive this time.

Luckily enough, they aren't too high up and Ruffnut survives her fall, landing with a crunch and a cry and rolling for a good while.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid shouts and Stormfly quickly touches down near her just seconds after she stills.

The others can be heard in the distance, having noticed Ruff's tumble. Hiccup is ordering the remaining Riders, and Heather and Windshear, to finish the fight so they can get their wounded teammate home.

As soon as Stormfly lands, Astrid dismounts and hurries to her side.

Ruffnut is lying motionless as she lies on the ground, but by the pained groaning, Astrid can tell that she's awake. A good thing as passing out might indicate a possible head injury.

She sinks down next to her and places a hand on her shoulder. Ruffnut looks up to her with a pained expression on her face.

"Ruffnut, I'm here. I'm going to turn you on your back, okay?" Astrid tells her and as soon as she nods, she moves her on her back.

There is a grimace on her face and a pained groan that she cannot suppress leaves her, her left hand settles on her ribs and her right remains motionless.

"I think my shoulder popped out. And a few of my ribs broke. Not as much fun as I would imagine it to be." Ruffnut winces to Astrid, who gives her a sympathetic smile and a nod.

On any other day, a comment like that would've annoyed her, but not this time.

"Where's Tuff?"

"He's okay, he's trying to land Barf and Belch."

Landing a Zippleback with only one Rider isn't the easiest of things.

With two heads, the dragon can function just fine. Three is a little bit of a crowd, and four evens it out again. That is why a Zippleback needs two riders instead of one and why Tuff isn't here yet.

"Dragon Riders!" Hiccup can be heard in the far distance. The battle must've been dealt with and he's gathering them to join Astrid and Ruffnut on the ground. Snotlout takes Ruff's head of the dragon, having stepped over from Hookfang, to steer them towards land.

"Ruffnut! Ruffnut, are you okay?" Hiccup asks as he and Toothless land nearby and he gets out of the saddle to come running. All the Dragon Riders manage to join them.

"Im-I'm okay, I'm okay," Ruffnut tells him, though the look in her eyes says something different.

"Are you good to fly home?" He asks then, rather wanting to treat her on the Edge than out here, where there don't have as many supplies.

Putting on a brave face, she nods.

"Then we're heading straight for the Edge." He decides and it doesn't take long before they're ready to take off again. They want to hurry. The faster they get home, the better it'll be for Ruff.

"Does your back hurt?" But Astrid has to ask. Before she attempts to move her, she wants to make sure she can be moved in the first place.

"No? No, I don't think so." Ruffnut tells her uncertainly, her back doesn't hurt.

"Than we're getting up." Astrid tells her and helps Ruffnut to her feet. She's careful as she lifts her, of course, minding her ribs and her dislocated arm. It doesn't stop Ruff from hurting, tiny whines and groans of pain leave with every little move, but she appreciates the care Astrid puts into helping her. And here she thought all of that care was only reserved for one man and one man only. It feels good knowing that Astrid can muster up that kind of care for her, too.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Astrid tells her and holds her close and secure. With her injured ribs, she can't just take an arm and swing it over her shoulder, but she manages to support Ruffnut all the way to Stormfly. She won't be able to fly by herself in the condition she's in. It is a slow and careful walk, but they make it together.

Stormfly lowers herself to the ground, Astrid helps her up, and off they go, back towards Dragon's Edge.


End file.
